


Driving Forward

by littlev123



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Clyde is an OC for those wondering, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlev123/pseuds/littlev123
Summary: “Normally immaculate eyeshadow and eyeliner threatened to smudge from the watery, red-rimmed edges of Lucien’s eyes. His adam’s apple brushed against the choker adorning his throat as he swallowed thickly.‘Like hell I’m letting you drive like this,’ Ernest retorted. Rage boiled in his stomach, and it leaked into his tone. Whoever had upset Lucien had singlehandedly reached the top of his shit list.”





	Driving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Lucien is in his fourth year of high school and Ernest is in his second year, meaning their ages are roughly 18 and 16.

Slamming open the school’s side doors, Ernest rushed out of the building and into the student parking lot. Numerous vehicles of varying types, colors, and repair stood silently on the pavement. Only one person, a slim figure whose piercings and decorative chains glinted in the sun, was fumbling in his pockets for his keyring.

Ernest reached Lucien right as the older male pulled the keys out of his pocket. With the other’s back turned to him, he couldn’t catch the other’s expression, but he heard a brief sniffle that sent alternating spikes of anger and concern into his heart.

“Where are you going? What happened?” Ernest demanded.

“I’m leaving. Go back inside,” Lucien curtly insisted, his voice quiet and choked.

Slipping between the goth and the vehicle beside them, Ernest moved in front of Lucien and snatched the keys from his hand.

“Hey!” Lucien grabbed for them, but the younger held them behind his back and received his first full look at his face.

Normally immaculate eyeshadow and eyeliner threatened to smudge from the watery, red-rimmed edges of Lucien’s eyes. His adam’s apple brushed against the choker adorning his throat as he swallowed thickly.

“Like hell I’m letting you drive like this,” Ernest retorted. Rage boiled in his stomach, and it leaked into his tone. Whoever had upset Lucien had singlehandedly reached the top of his shit list.

“I’m not staying here, and I’m not letting you drive my car either.” He hesitated, as if debating on reaching for the keys again, before crossing his arms instead. He didn’t possess the strength to wrestle them back even if he wanted to, especially with Ernest’s recent growth spurt adding on muscle and broadness.

“It’s not like I haven’t before. Now get in before an annoying-ass teacher gets out here and sees us.” Ernest unlocked the car, slid into the driver’s seat, and started the engine. Lucien followed in resignation, and they both buckled their seatbelts—a habit both Hugo and Damien drilled into them.

Ernest only had a driver’s permit, but considering the many times he had hotwired other vehicles or stolen Lucien’s car, he had plenty of experience. Despite the temptation to check on his step brother, he kept his eyes on the road.

Lucien leaned against the window and pulled his knees up to his chest, ignoring how the seatbelt dug into his waist. Inhaling shakily, he fiercely rubbed at the tears sliding down his cheeks.

Ten minutes passed in heavy silence before the older tentatively spoke. “…it was Clyde.”

“Your boyfriend?”

Lucien and Clyde had met early on in high school, and they had been dating officially for the past year. While Ernest didn’t know the guy well, he had seemed like a decent person: refreshingly calm demeanor, showed genuine interest in whatever Lucien talked about, affectionately held hands at any given opportunity. 

“He’s…not, anymore.” His breath caught in his throat, like a sob threatening to emerge. “Earlier he was talking about how we haven’t celebrated our year anniversary yet. So he said we should…” he trailed off, running his thumb over a studded wristband over and over. “Have sex. And I…said I didn’t want to.”

Ernest’s fingers tightened, and the steering wheel’s cover creaked. He wished it was Clyde’s bones creaking instead. “If that fucker forced you into—”

“No! God no, nothing like that. Let me finish.” He finally straightened in his seat. Now that he had revealed the problem, the rest of the story tumbled out of his mouth surprisingly easily. He _needed_ someone to listen, someone to empathize. “He told me that I owed it to him since he’s only had a one-night stand with one person while we’ve dated. I said I didn’t owe him anything, dumped his ass, and left. I can’t believe him.”

“I’ll make sure that dick gets what’s coming to him.”

For the first time that afternoon, Lucien’s distress waned, if only slightly. His appreciation attempted to soothe the ache in his chest. “Good. Just don’t bother fighting him; he’s too hardheaded.”

Glad to see the other calming down, Ernest grinned mischievously. “How about I throw a stink bomb in his house?”

“I know something better.” Lucien pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it up. “I have the perfect embarrassing pics of him we can post online. You can help me edit them.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ernest agreed, steering the car into their house’s driveway. After parking it and turning it off, he undid his seatbelt. When he realized the goth wasn’t leaving the car, he stopped. 

The silver-haired male opened and closed his mouth a few times, debating on his next sentence, before settling with a simple yet genuine “thanks.”

Shoving his hands into his pockets, the younger glanced away. “Yeah, well...you were sad, so.” He awkwardly shifted in his seat.

Lucien bit back a teasing remark; he could save it for another day. “Let’s get inside. We have some pictures to ‘fix.’”


End file.
